The present disclosure relates generally to receivers. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to continuous time linear equalizers (CTLE) for receivers.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Receivers receive data from transmitters. The data may experience degradation through channels used to transmit the data from the transmitters to the receivers. CTLEs may be used to boost portions of the signal (e.g., mid to high frequency portions) that are more susceptible to loss over a transmission distance through the channels. CTLE adaption is generally based on decision feedback equalizers (DFE) that is inefficient and/or inaccurate due to non-correlation between the DFE and the CTLE resulting from intervening circuitry between the CTLE and the DFE. For example, a feed-forward equalizer may be located between the CTLE and DFE interfering with the correlation between the DFE tap and the CTLE output.